lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Whitewood
House Whitewood is a large Gothic House located in the Kingdom of Dustin, and dominating the town of Dusseldorf where they hold the hereditary position of Forest Prince of Dustin. House Whitewood have historically been a source of major rebellion, and problems for the Kingdom of Dustin ever since they were conquered, and this has resulted in the heavy garrisoning of the region in order to keep control of House Whitewood. House Whitewood first came into being during the Great Migration, and they came into the region after being pushed further and further away from the Riverlands until eventually stopping east of the lands of the Hornwoods. Controlling their own independent kingdom they would find themselves under assault from the growing Kingdom of Dustin, and after many years of fighting they lost the fight and were taken in as a province of Dustin. The expansion of their small town of Dusselforf would greatly expand their power, and this expansion of power reopened their thought process on independance or at the very least getting away from the Atlantians of Gondor. House Whitewood under the leadership of Doran Whitewood would become increasingly rebellious in terms of their goals, but also Doran begin a process of hiding this behind a new veil of pretending to be more loyal to the Dustins. History Early History House Whitewood first came into being during the Great Migration, and they came into the region after being pushed further and further away from the Riverlands until eventually stopping east of the lands of the Hornwoods. Defeated by the Dustins Controlling their own independent kingdom they would find themselves under assault from the growing Kingdom of Dustin, and after many years of fighting they lost the fight and were taken in as a province of Dustin. Dusseldorf The expansion of their small town of Dusselforf would greatly expand their power, and this expansion of power reopened their thought process on independance or at the very least getting away from the Atlantians of Gondor. Dusseldorf's Tournament of 5130 See Also : Dusseldorf's Tournament of 5130 Mary Dustin would be growing her influence in the capital, and as she was constantly working at this her father would talk to her about how exhausted she looked some nights, and she took this to heart. Realizing she was still young she would jump at the oppurtunity to accompany her father, and half brother Peter Dustin as they travelled westward for the Dusseldorf Tournament of 5130. The tournament was being hosted by the Whitewood's in order to show that their next generation was very proud of being a part of the Kingdom of Dustin. Each major house of Dustin would send a young noble to the tournament, and the jousting was fought over by the young heirs of all the noble houses and many of the more minor houses. At some point during the tournament Owain Brightmyre would overhear Quentin Brightwood talking with his uncle about how stupid the Dustin's were, and Owain confronted him on what he said but Quentin denied ever saying it, and this caused a great deal of resentment and anger between the two nobles. The two's rivalry only increased when the younger Owain Brightmyre defeated Quentin Whitewood during the final match of the jousting and was made the victor of the tournament by Quentin's father. In a further slap to the face Owain would name Mary Dustin the Queen of Love and Beauty and it was during this moment that Quentin first truly came to meet Mary as she fled the main tent into the forests after all the attention exhausted her. Quentin and Mary would talk for some time and during this talking they both discovered that while they loved their family they both found the role of a young noble exhausting some times and they were only seperated when she was found by her guards and brought back to her family. Following this Quentin returned to the camp with Mary and the two discovered a large commotion as apparently Quentin's younger brother Trystane had been caught by the Hornwood's attempting to raid a farm on Hornwood land. Captured at the site the Hornwood's had sent a large force to hold him, and it was in this situation that Mary Dustin would acompany her father and brother alongside the Whitewood's to the site where they negotiated with the Hornwood's to release Trystane. The negotiations didn't go well at first but Mary Dustin would be able to convinse them to release Trystane back to them after promicing to begin increased trading with the Hornwood's. Returning to Dusseldorf Mary was unable to see Quentin again but was stopped by Owain Brightmyre who commended her bravery and told her that he was proud to have such a noble, and beautiful lady at the capital. Following this Mary, and the Dustin's left Dusseldorf alongside all of the non-Gothic nobles and with their departure it was revealed to Quentin that Trystane's attack was a planned affair meant to show how rebellious Trystane was and how honorable Quentin was. Arianne's Vengeance Following the death of Domeric Bolten it would be Arianne Whitewood that lost herself to vengeance more then perhaps anyone else, and she immediatly went to her father and demanded they move against the Boltens and join with Lucerne. Despite being told that the Dustin's wouldn't have it she stormed off in a rage, and unknown to her family was the fact that following this she begin to corespond with Lucernian agents in order to move the loyalty of House Whitewood herself. She would be unaware of her families true leanings and thus kept it all very secret, and despite these attempts she was discovered by her brother Quentin of whom knowing the true motivations of House Whitewood would help his sister in her quest. The plan would continue, although Arianne begin to believe that Quentin was slowing in his assistence due to his growing love for Mary Dustin, and this caused Arianne to begin to hate Mary Dustin even going as far as to begin to play to poison her to remove her from the scenario. Noteable Members Family Members *Doran Whitewood IV. Killed during Vordling-Dustin War **Trisha Whitewood ***Doran Whitewood V. ****Gylenna Whitewood *****Quentin Whitewood *****Trystane Whitewood *****Arianne Whitewood Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Dustin Category:Goths